


On A Friday Night

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal comes to Davey in a form he would have never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 5297  
> Published: 09/15/2008 Updated: 10/25/2008

_Did he want you?_

_Did you want to?_

_Did you question what it meant to you_   
_With a beat between your breaths?_

_So let's cut clean to the sex scene._   
_Drop the white lines cuz no one is clean_   
_And this beat won't wait for you._   
_Safe to say that you won't recall so,_   
_Let's just pretend nothing happened at all._

_Oh my love, where's the danger?_   
_All my life I'm dancing with strangers._

_Did he want you?_   
_Did you want to?_   
_Did you question what they'd think of you_   
_With a beat between your breaths?_

_So let's cut fast to the car crash_   
_Where the future went down with the past_   
_Cuz this beat won't wait for you._   
_Safe to say that I can't recall,_   
_So let's just admit nothing matters at all._

_On A Friday – Davey Havok_

He grabbed Nils by the arms in an attempt to push him off his lap. It only resulted in slipping the open shirt off his shoulders. He lost his grip entirely and Nils laughed as he shrugged off the clothing.

Nils wrapped his arms around his neck and followed the mouth dodging to escape with his own. Finally he captured the full lips and clamped down on them in a sloppy kiss. His tongue hit against clenched teeth he wanted to part so he could further explore that mouth. He gyrated in time with the heavy electronic beat in an obscene lapdance against the bulge forming beneath the boxers.

Resistant hands once again attempted to dislodge him from his seat. This time they succeeded and Nils landed on the floor at his feet. He seized the opportunity to easily shed his slacks, snickering all the while.

Now naked, he climbed up the long, shapely legs and re-positioned himself, this time with his back to his “victim.” He knew he’d try to push him off again so he pressed down harder against the tense thighs and dug his heels into the plush carpeting

The hands pushed against his delicate shoulder blades but Nils just used it as leverage to push his bottom back harder against the toned groin. “Resistance is futile!” Nils threw back over his shoulder, laughing, confident in his seduction. He felt the erection distinctly beneath him now.

“Cut it out, Nils! I mean it!” He tried to sound threatening as his hands wrapped around Nils’ hips and fingernails dug into his hipbones. In a moment of weakness, they pressed him down and Nils was sure he felt a subtle thrust upward against his naked ass.

Nils lifted quickly and reached between them. He tugged open the taut material and wrapped his hand around the pulsing cock that had been trapped inside.

Nils was expert with his next move, having practiced it many times with Davey. He ran his thumb across the slit and was happy to feel the slickness that eased entrance into his unprepared opening. He was too drunk to notice the discomfort.

He heard the astonished hiss of pleasure behind him. He smiled with satisfaction and lifted nearly free of the cock. He bit his lip and came down hard on it. “Holy shit,” came the muttered curse of surprise.

“You like this, don’t you?” Nils asked. His voice was thick with lust. His hands gripped the narrow knees and he rocked against the hard cock inside him.

“Yeah, you didn’t imagine it would feel so good?” Nils asked breathlessly. He heard a strangled moan from his reluctant partner and he knew he was close to climaxing. Nils was aroused by the thought despite being too drunk to stay hard himself. He closed his eyes, threw back his head and quickened the pace.

As if from a distance he heard a door open. He heard a shocked gasp. It seemed an eternity before the door slammed shut.

“Oh shit, fuck!” There was panic and despair in Jade's voice. Then Nils hit the floor face-down, his hands barely catching himself. The room began to slowly spin and he knew there was no way he could get up. He lay there naked, confused and giddy. He listened to feet running away from him across the carpet.

Another door, nearer this time, opened and slammed closed. On the other side, Jade beat his fists against it, his face burning with shame. “No, oh god, Davey, ohgod, no,” he cursed through gritted teeth.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7338>


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stepped out onto the front porch of his San Francisco bungalow just in time to see the sunset. He’d dozed off and came out for a stretch and three puffs from a cigarette – all he allowed himself now. He watched the familiar Honda pull up to the curb. He smiled to himself. He was always glad to have a surprise visit from Davey.

He walked down the steps to meet him and clapped a hand on Davey’s back, grinning. Davey didn’t respond beyond a simple, “Hi.” He kept on his sunglasses and continued into the house.

Adam fetched a water for him and said, “Good to see you home again. Had enough of L.A.?”

Davey snorted. “You said it. That place should be set afire and all the rats in it driven into the sea.”

Adam whistled at the articulate overstatement. “Okaaay. But you realize that might put a real cramp in our career right now.”

Davey pushed his shades up on his head and covered his face with his hands. “Oh, Adam…”

“Hey, what’s up? What happened?” Adam moved in close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Nils…” He felt the tremor that passed through Davey.

Adam sighed, thinking, 'Figures…boyfriend trouble.'

"What did he do?” he asked sympathetically.

“Oh, Adam…” Davey repeated himself, unable to say the words.

“You said that.” He hesitated before asking, “Somebody else?”

Davey nodded and shuddered.

“I’m really sorry, Dave. I’ll never understand why that happens with you. They don’t appreciate what they’ve got, man.”

“No, this is the worst. I caught him with…” His voice fell to a whisper.

Adam guffawed. "What’d you say? It sounded like you said Jade!”

Davey stared at him in affirmation. Adam laughed again, louder that time.

“Sure, Dave. That’s ‘cause I cut off the blowjobs.” He grinned.

Davey gave him a tragic look. “It’s true! I knew Marissa was away and Nils was going to a party. Jade and I don’t get much time alone just to hang out so I stopped over at his place and…and…”

Adam watched him blinking away the tears and knew it must be true. “Are you sure they were doing it? Maybe it just looked like it.”

“Jesus, Adam, I think I know when I see my naked boyfriend riding my naked best friend’s dick!” Adam winced at the graphic description.

Adam thought to himself that Jade was more like Davey’s soulmate than his bestfriend, but he didn’t think it would help to say so.

“Dave, that doesn’t make sense. Out of the three of us, Jade’s the most uncomfortable with the gay-thing. Ya know, he always says you’re ambisexual, not gay and goes on about the women you’ve been with.”

“Well, we know now why he pretends to be so uncomfortable! How long do you think they’ve been doing this behind my back?” Davey demanded angrily.

“Never! I really believe it was a mistake, Davey. Yeah, okay, Nils has always had a crush on Jade but Jade sees him as nothing but a little brother. We’ve got to talk to them about it and get it all straightened out, so to speak.”

“Nils had a crush on Jade??” Davey asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah, I think so. I dunno why. All I see in Jade is a scrawny kid from the wrong side of town with bad skin and worse teeth but obviously his fans see something else – and so does Nils. But it’s just a crush, a fanboy kind of thing. Not like what he feels for you.” That last sentence was said softly and sincerely.

Davey looked regretful and chewed his bottom lip, thinking. “Maybe I’ve neglected him…”

“You two weren’t that serious during DU but that changed when we came back from touring, didn’t it?”

Davey nodded. “Yeah, I never felt this way about anyone before but I guess I was too busy to let him know that. This record was even more intense to make than DU. And Blaqk Audio…we never imagined it’d take off like it did. I’m sure I didn’t give Nils the attention he wanted and deserved.”

Davey sighed. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. I thought about it driving all the way here. I’m leaving California and moving to New York. It’s time to pursue my theatrical and fashion interests.”

Adam stared at him. “What? What did you say?”

“Adam, be sensible. We can’t continue. It was Jade, for chrissakes.”

Adam rushed at Davey and shoved him against the wall. He held him there with a painful grip on his shoulders. Davey could feel Adam’s hot breath on his face.

“Who the hell do you think you are, David? This band doesn’t belong to you. Who was sitting at that sticky, grimy high school lunch table scheming with you about a hardcore band? It was me! Me looking at your pimply face and your unibrow and listening to your dreams of being a singer when your voice was still changing.” Adam’s voice was shaking with anger.

Davey began to speak but Adam overrode him. “Who dropped out of college to continue said band and took all kinds of shit from his parents for it? Who put up with all the filth and hunger and exhaustion of touring for YEARS? ME! I couldn’t even have a steady girlfriend all that time - they couldn’t deal with the lifestyle.”

“So shut the fuck up about your grandiose dreams. You’re just some guy in a rock band, a band that means everything to me, even if you don’t give a shit about it anymore. Just act like a man and do your part. And Jade can do the same.” Adam pushed off of him and stalked out the door after snatching the cigarettes and car keys on the table.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7338>


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday again. Nils hadn’t heard from Davey for a week - or Jade, for that matter - and he was nearly beside himself with worry. He knew Davey had gone back up north but no one was sure about Jade. People said he’d gone to Vegas and told Marissa to meet him there. Nils felt like he was holding a ticking timebomb.

All he knew was that he had to see Davey. He was driving to the Bay that day. If he had to break into Davey’s house, he would. He refused to accept the end of their relationship and had decided to stop all partying in the hope he would win back Davey’s trust and respect.

He decided to drive up Hwy 101. He hoped the beauty and slower pace of the unfamiliar route would calm him. And he had to admit the image of himself gliding along the winding coastal road behind the wheel of his grandfather’s 1968 Mustang was a boost to his ego. He’d never had the chance to enjoy the mint-condition California Special on the open road and it was too risky to drive it in heavy city traffic.

He smiled to himself as he imagined Davey’s awed expression when he arrived in the Raven Black coupe. He’d forgotten the lecture Davey had given him about the car’s lack of safety features. All it had were the mechanical seatbelts that were considered a luxury option when it hit the market.

The sounds of Delirium mingled with the light mist settling in among the hills. The lowering sun shining through the curtain of moisture was ethereal and Nils had a sense of wonder. He’d seen nothing like it in southern California.

The air grew cooler as the sun slid behind clouds and the mist thickened to a light drizzle. The sound of tires on damp asphalt competed with the music and Nils switched his iPod selection to _CexCells_. He needed to hear Davey’s voice to summon the courage it would take to face him again. Davey was known for loyalty but not forgiveness. Nils couldn’t remember a single person with whom he’d reconciled after being betrayed.

The first track that played was “Wake Up…” and Nils smiled. _Their_ song. His mood quickly fell upon listening. What once he’d heard as passionate longing now sounded like hopeless yearning and his anxiety increased. It sounded sadly predictive of where they now stood.

_“I’ll censor the ending…”_ Nils wouldn’t admit any ending but reunion. Despite his youth, he believed he’d never love anyone like he loved Davey and he’d stop at nothing to get him back. Thankfully, the song gave way to “On A Friday.” He paid no attention to the lyrics and relaxed to the up-tempo beat.

He rounded the curve in the road and saw an approaching car drift across the center line just before they would collide head-on. On instinct, he yanked the wheel sharply to the right towards where a steep embankment rose. His car climbed it and tipped over onto the driver’s side as it reached the peak. It slid down the hill and then rocked back onto its tires again before skidding to a halt at the bottom.

The errant driver sat in shock on the shoulder of the road without so much as a scratch. With trembling hands, she fumbled for her cellphone and called for help, grateful for coverage in the isolated area. She walked with trepidation towards the other car as she described the accident to the dispatcher.

When asked for the condition of the injured driver, she peered through the fractured windshield. She reported no movement or sound from the young man she saw inside slumped against the crumpled side panel. The shoulder restraint held him upright but his head drooped towards his shoulder and she could see the smear of blood that darkened his pale face from temple to cheek and matted his hair.

She sunk to the ground in the gloom of approaching dusk and began to cry. The only other sound breaking the silence was the music drifting from the ruined car. She heard the words _“…so let’s cut fast to the car crash where the future went down with the past…”_ before the melody was swallowed by the sirens in the distance.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7338>


	4. Chapter 4

Davey roused from the light sleep into which he’d slipped. He felt the fingertips woven into the few inches of hair he’d elected to leave on the crown of his head at his last styling. He relaxed into the touch, reluctant to break the connection.

His shoulders were stiff and his back ached. He’d fallen asleep at the side of Nils’ hospital bed again. He didn’t want to move and disturb Nils lest he were sleeping. He’d gotten so little rest. The doctor hesitated to medicate him for pain while watching the concussion.

Nils was already awake. He ruffled Davey’s hair and said softly, “Please go somewhere and get some decent sleep, Davey.”

“Mmmm, I’m fine,” he replied and took Nils’ hand into his own. He ghosted his lips over Nils’ knuckles. “How do you feel, love?”

“Okay. I just want to get out of here.”

“Not until they’re sure everything’s all right inside that beautiful head of yours. It took a hard blow when…” Davey stopped mid-sentence when he saw the stricken look on Nils’ face. Quietly, he asked, “What is it, Nils?”

Nils turned away and Davey saw his attempt to blink away the tears. He gave Nils’ hand a gentle squeeze. “I want to know what you’re thinking.”

He strained to hear Nils’ voice. “It was just so…I was so…scared. When the car went up on its side I thought it was going to flip over and I was going to die. I remembered what you’d said about how unsafe it was and I was so pissed at myself for ignoring what you’d said.”

“Don’t berate yourself for that. I might’ve taken the same risk. I’m just grateful that you weren’t seriously injured, that you’re still here with me.”

“And I’ve been thinking what if I’d gone through the windshield and destroyed my face? What if it’d been my spine and not just my collarbone and a couple of ribs that broke? I wonder who’d still be around a year from now, besides my family. I can count them on my hands.”

Nils ticked off the names on his fingers. “Trev, Ryan, Jeff, Biggie, Nick and you guys including Smith, of course.”

Davey interrupted. “No way…”

“Yes, way. The guys I named, that’s it. And…I know you’d still be there for me, you’d still be my friend but…we wouldn’t be together like we are now.”

“Nils…shhh. Don’t talk like that. There’s no reason to even think about it.”

“I know. It’s just that you dance around the topic of us having a future. And now, more than ever, I know how much you mean to me.”

Davey ran his thumb along Nils’ bottom lip comfortingly. “If I avoid discussing it, it’s because I’m aware of our age difference and I don’t want to limit you in any way – from experiences, people, relationships, anything. I look back and can’t believe how much my life has changed in ten years. And I guess I’ve changed, too.”

Nils sighed in exasperation. “Jesus, Davey. You make it sound like you’re a hundred years old. I don’t see this difference you go on about. I just see you and how much I want you.”

“And I want you, too.” Davey left his chair and sat on the bed, facing him. He leaned down and gently kissed him on the mouth. It was the first time Davey had risked touching him like that and he was careful to avoid Nils’ wrapped injuries.

Even so, Nils responded with ardor and held Davey as close as he could and still bear the pain. “I want to be with you so much,” he whispered and Davey knew what he meant.

Davey whispered at his ear in response. “And I want to kiss your long, graceful throat and your soft shoulders and tweak those pert nipples with my tongue and…” Nils sighed with longing.

“But since all that is under wraps, I’ll have to be content with what’s below the waist.” He grinned mischievously and slipped his hand beneath the sheet. It glided across Nils’ abdomen. He squeezed each hipbone and circled his navel with a fingertip. He flattened his hand and rested it across Nils’ groin. The heel of it pressed into the pubic rise just above the base of his cock and he felt the subtle movement in response.

“Your cock’s begging for attention, baby.” He wrapped his fingers around it and held it firmly. It hardened immediately and Davey heard Nils’ sharp intake of breath.

“What would you do with it right now, if you could?” Davey teased.

Nils closed his eyes and replied wantonly, “Fuck your mouth and come on your face.”

Davey chuckled at his candor. “Well, you certainly know what you want.” He glanced around to be sure the door was closed and saw there wasn’t a lock. He decided to risk it anyway.

Davey carefully pulled down the sheet that covered him to his knees. He ran his hand down his thighs and below and massaged the taut muscles there. He saw the bruises scattered on his legs from being thrown against the steering wheel when the car had gone out of control.

Gently, he said, “I don’t want you to hurt anymore.” He cupped Nils’ balls and ever so gently rolled them in his palm.

Nils’ cock was rigid and pressed against his abdomen in an almost painful erection. Davey was always impressed by his rapid response to the slightest stimuli. Expert in the ways of pleasure, Davey had coached him in restraint and taught him how to delay orgasm indefinitely.

He gently pulled Nils’ cock away and held it upright. He lowered his head and sucked just the tip past his lips. Nils tried not to squirm but one hand gripped the bed’s side railing. The other rested on the nape of Davey’s neck.

The hospital bed was only partially reclined so Nils had a clear view of everything Davey was doing to him. He watched through lowered eyes as Davey slowly took him deeper into his mouth inch by inch. Davey cut his eyes up and met Nils. Nils moved his hand further up Davey’s head and dug his fingers into the short hair.

Davey pulled off and licked his way up Nils’ cock with his flattened tongue. He curled his tongue to the roof of his mouth to expose the piercing bar beneath it and slowly slid it down to the base. He repeated this up and down movement all the way around, moving faster each time. He could taste more of Nils’ semen with every swipe of the tip.

Once again, he sucked gently on the head. Then he took Nils’ full length into his mouth again and continued the soft vacuum pressure.

In contrast to Davey’s tenderness, Nils was beginning to lose control and dug his fingernails into Davey’s scalp. He winced in pain as his broken ribs ached but it didn’t deter the pleasure building in his groin.

He had both hands on Davey’s head, thrusting up into his mouth and groaning loudly. Davey knew he was close and reached back to pull his hands away. He remembered what Nils wanted, even if he had forgotten in the heat of the moment.

“Ohmygod, Davey!” Davey wrapped his hand around Nils’ trembling cock to steady it and lifted his mouth off it just a fraction. He slid the taut skin up and down and was rewarded with a steady pulsing of cum that reached up to his lips. He lightly rubbed them back and forth in it to coat them and his chin. Nils moaned when he saw what Davey was doing and it prolonged his climax.

Finally, he ran dry and softened in Davey’s grip. As his breathing returned to normal, Davey rose up and carefully leaned over his chest. He kissed him with lips opened and slid his cum-slicked tongue into Nils’ mouth. Nils accepted his own taste with a satisfied sigh.

Davey smiled to himself and placed a trail of light kisses from Nils’ ear to his shoulder. Nils turned his head and nuzzled Davey’s rough cheek. “Ouch,” he said.

“I may as well shave since I’m washing up anyway. Too bad I didn’t do that first - this would’ve been a lovely facial.” He winked at Nils as he passed his hand over his chin and cheeks. He laughed when Nils blushed.

He stood and walked to the sink. “I guess I’m forced to use this barbaric hospital shit,” he complained but proceeded to lather and scrape his face with the cheap disposable razor. He wrinkled up his nose in the mirror at the sensation.

Davey was patting his neck dry when he heard the door open followed by a feminine squeal. He turned to see Marissa running to Nils’ side.

‘So, finally, he shows up,’ Davey thought bitterly. Jade. He was the last of all Nils’ friends to visit, for obvious reasons. What Jade didn’t know was that Nils didn’t have a clue as to what had happened between them. A concussion had wiped away the last week or so before the accident from Nils’ memory. Davey fervently hoped it would never return.

Jade entered the room cautiously, not knowing what to expect from Nils. He counted on Marissa’s presence to buffer any reaction he might have to Jade’s appearance.

Davey remained silent and peered around the bathroom door. He watched Jade approach Nils’ bedside as if walking on eggshells. Davey took a sadistic pleasure in Jade’s discomfort and smiled to himself when Nils’ enthusiastic and innocent welcome befuddled him.

He could see Jade visibly relax as Nils enjoyed Marissa’s attention and then turned to him with a genuine smile. Davey thought, ‘He thinks he’s gotten away with it.’ Beneath the anger was a hurt so deep he hadn’t admitted it even to himself. He stepped out into the room and cleared his throat.

“Jade.” He saw the color drain from Jade’s face at the sound of his voice. Marissa flew at Davey and enveloped him in a rocking hug. “Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you, Davey!” she exclaimed.

“You, too, kitten.” Davey hugged her in return.

Jade stood and turned slowly to face Davey for the first time since that night. He was afraid to meet his eyes. When he did, it was Davey who glanced away. The pain he saw there made Jade feel worse than any punch he could’ve thrown at him.

Davey swallowed his pride and took Jade into a stiff embrace just enough to allay any suspicion. They stood awkwardly and smiled false smiles for the benefit of the other two.

They all traded small talk and Marissa patted Nils’ hand as he shared some of the details of the crash. Finally, Davey couldn’t stand it and spoke to Jade. “Hey, I need to get caught up on band business. Let’s get some coffee or something.” Jade swallowed hard and wondered what was coming but simply answered, “Okay.”

Davey led the way out, saying, “You girls be good and we’ll see you in a bit.” Nils stuck his tongue out at him and Marissa twittered. Jade pulled the door closed quietly behind them and when he turned Davey was already half way down the hall. Jade caught up to him but lagged half a step behind.

They came to an arboretum off the corridor and Davey turned inside. It was artificial but offered privacy. He lifted himself up onto wall, feet dangling slightly above the floor. He felt like a kid, for more reasons than one.

He waited for Jade to sit beside him but he stood several feet away. Davey glanced at the spot beside him on the ledge. “I don’t bite. Sit down.” Jade did, and it gave Davey a flashback to the thousands of times they’d sat like that over the many years they’d been friends. This time it was different.

There’d never been this distance between them before and they both knew it. It was killing Jade but he didn’t know what he could do to make it better. He’d give anything to erase that night with Nils.

“Fuck, wish I had my sunglasses,” Davey muttered as he squinted in the sunlight.

“Here.” Jade handed him his pair. Their fingers brushed and Davey caught Jade’s wrist. He held Jade’s hand open and studied it. “Remarkable. Your hands are remarkable.”

Jade slowly pulled it away. “I’d say the same about yours but I don’t know how without sounding gay.” Always awkward with compliments, he knew immediately he’d said the wrong thing.

Davey covered his face with his hands and shook his head in disbelief. “Jesuschrist, you are so…”

“I know! I’m a hypocrite, a homophobe, whatever you wanna call it! More than anything, I’m sorry. That’s so lame, I know, but it’s what I feel – really, really sorry.”

Davey stood and faced him. “And now it’s okay? If you’d walked in on me fucking Marissa and I said I was sorry, would that make it okay? Or is it different because we’re faggots?”

Davey continued to challenge him. “You have no moral ground to stand on, Jade. We both know what goes on when we’re on tour – you’re not clean, by any means. But I’ve kept my mouth shut. Don’t you think I have a conscience? It’s not easy - I like her. But you come first. _You have always come first_.”

Davey turned his back to him and Jade knew he was fighting tears. Jade was mortified and sat speechless for long moments. Then he rose and hugged Davey from behind. It was awkward but then Davey turned in his arms and hugged him back. Jade relaxed and held him.

Jade said, “ I’m not homophobic, Dave. I know you love him. And I’m not proud of what I do behind Marissa’s back and I appreciate all you guys being cool about it. It’s just that Nils…”

Davey broke away. “Nils what?! Are you blaming him now?” Davey looked at him incredulously.

“No, no! If anything, he has an excuse. He was so stoned, he couldn’t get up off the floor. I thought I was trying to stop it but I guess I didn’t try hard enough. It felt…good. And I guess I was weak. Like on tour.”

Davey saw genuine shame on Jade’s face for the first time. He thought of how much Jade hid from everyone, even from himself. Davey knew he saw more than anyone.

In a small voice, Jade asked, “So are you guys still together? Nils looked happy you were there.”

“Yes, we are. It would be cruel to punish him for a crime he can’t remember committing.” There was no way Davey could live without him, anyway.

“What do you mean? Was he that loaded?”

“No. He has a mild brain injury. He can’t recall the last couple of weeks before the accident.”

“Oh wow. I mean, that’s terrible…but in a way, it means nothing matters at all.”

“Only what you and I make of it. Adam told me to act like a man and forget it. There’s a lot at stake…I guess I can try.”

“You told Adam?” Davey was inwardly delighted by Jade’s horrified look.

“Yes, I did. Who was I to turn to when my best friend screwed me over except my other best friend? Anyway, he said you should act like a man, too. For everybody’s sake.”

Jade was silent, contemplating Adam’s words. Then he exhaled and flexed one skinny arm in a display of machismo. “Hey, that’s easy for me. Don’t know about you…” He grinned at Davey.

Davey was not to be outdone. He stared at him pointedly. “Did you like it?”

“Did I like what?” Jade asked, perplexed.

Davey licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Fucking a _guy_.”

Jade looked at the ground and blushed deeply.

“I thought so. And if you ever touch him again, I _will_ kill you,” Davey threatened as he linked his arm in Jade’s and guided him out to the hallway.

Jade leaned into him as they walked back to the room. “That hella better be a promise, friend.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=7338>


End file.
